A Ga2O3-based Schottky diode having an n+ semiconductor layer containing a high concentration of n-type dopant and an n− semiconductor layer formed thereon and containing a relatively low concentration of n-type dopant is known as a conventional semiconductor element (see, e.g., PTL 1). Both the n+ semiconductor layer and the n− semiconductor layer are formed of a Ga2O3-based semiconductor.
In this Schottky diode, the n+ semiconductor layer is in ohmic contact with an electrode connected thereto, and the n− semiconductor layer is in Schottky contact with another electrode connected thereto.